


Disease Called Love

by GeiforTWICE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Character Death, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, High School, Love, Love Triangles, Medical, Medical Conditions, Medical Professionals, Mental Instability, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, NaJeong, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love, emergency department, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE
Summary: Jeongyeon, Nayeon and Jimin were childhood friends.Growing up together people around them thought that the two girls would develop feelings for their guy best friend, however because of unforeseen circumstances that wasn't the case.Jeongyeon fell in love with Nayeon, while the latter fell for Jimin.Feeling guilty for having feelings for one of her best friends, Jeongyeon decides to leave the country and came along with her father.While they were abroad, an unfortunate accident befall on them that forced Jeongyeon to change her name and appearance.After being away for so long she decided to come back and see Nayeon.Now as Yoo Junghyeon, a new name and a new appearance, can Nayeon still recognize her best friend?Will Jeongyeon finally pursue Nayeon? Or she'll still be a mere spectator and supporter on her best friend's life?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Blonde Annoying Woman

**_“I’m not going to leave you, I promise.”_ **

_Using her thumb she wiped away the tears that were escaping the Nayeon’s eyes. She cupped the latter’s cheeks and carefully caressed it._

**_“Promise?”_ **

_She took the Nayeon’s hand that was resting on her cheeks and intertwined it with hers._

**_“I Promise…”_ **

****

****

**“… yeon… Im Nayeon! Wake the hell up!”**

Nayeon was awoken by the loud knock and nagging voice of her best friend and colleague.

She just came from a 36 hour shift and was given a day off, but since she just spent her day off lazing around their shared apartment sleeping for 12 hours straight, her body feels so heavy and thus she’s having a hard time getting up from her bed.

As soon as she sat up she remembered the dream she had, and tried to remember the face of the person she was talking to but she can’t recall

_“A dream…”_

She reached her hand out and looked at it

_“It felt so real…”_

For the past days that she was able to sleep, she was dreaming about the same thing over and over like it was on loop, and the same person, she’s like watching a silent film with subtitles. She tried to recall all of her memories but she can’t recall anything about a promise like that.

_“Past Life?”_

She furrowed her brows and tilted her head.

_“If I can’t remember that’s probably it…”_

**“Unnie! I swear if you don’t get ready by 10 mins. I’ll leave you and sell your soul to Chief!”** Mina her best friend shouted from behind the door, and she heard Mina’s footsteps fading.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was already 7:45 am.

 **“Holy Crap…”** She mumbled as she fumbles to get out from her bed **“We’re late!”** She screamed as she got out of her room.

She quickly gets herself ready while Mina was sitting on the sofa watching her run frantically all around their apartment.

After a couple of minutes she’s ready.

 **“Let’s go! Let’s go!”** Nayeon said as she threw Mina her car keys and drag the younger girl out to their apartment **“I don’t wanna get eaten alive by that monstrosity”**

She said referring to their Boss and fixed her stuff inside her handbag. While applying some light make-up she asked Mina about their shift.

 **“Are we having a 36 hour shift again?”** She said while applying some lipstick

 **“Probably, Chief told me that the new surgeon would arrive next week or even at a later day”** Mina took a glance at Nayeon who was currently curling her lashes and applying Mascara

*sigh*

They had a silent ride after that and after 20 mins. They arrived at the Hospital.

**“Where’s Dr. Im and Dr. Myoui?!”**

They haven’t even entered the building but they can hear the thunderous voice of their Boss Echoing all throughout the Emergency Room.

They quietly sneak in behind their Boss trying to get to the nearest bathroom so that they can have an excuse but to their dismay, their boss turned around and saw the two of them stealthily sneaking.

**“Myoui Mina! Im Nayeon! In my office now!”**

And their Boss Stormed off

**“Well let’s have a farewell party later guys! Dr. Myoui’s Treat!”**

Nayeon said jokingly that earned a smack from her friend. The nurses and the other interns that were inside the Emergency Room were already used to this kind of scene. Every other day the two get scolded by their boss and get a 36 hour to 48 hour shift as their punishment.

To be honest their boss is really itching to fire the two of them or get them on probation for a while but she can’t let go two of her best doctors, they’re currently short in staff in the Emergency Department.

 **“I was kidding! Just kidding!”** She said and walked towards the elevator

As they reached the door of their boss’s office the two of them felt a cold breeze, they stood in front of a big door that have an Aluminum plate with the name of their Boss

_“Dr. Park Jihyo”_

**“Just seeing her name gives me the chills”** Nayeon said while gripping the door handle

Their boss Dr. Park Jihyo or simply known in the medical industry as the Evil Genius. At the age of 26 a couple of months after her first year residency she was already the head of the Cardio Department, which is a great feat for someone who just finished their first year of residency. However she left the position and instead she took the position as the Emergency Department Head. No one really knows why she chose that position, but no one complains because she’s doing a great job at it.

As soon as they open the door, they can hear their Boss grunting while massaging her temple.

 **“Every other day… Seriously, Dr. Myoui, Dr. Im. Why do you always do this?”** She said without batting an eye on the two of them. Her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes were closed shut.

**“This is the second time this month… Do I have to operate your brains for you two to understand that you’re both in the emergency department? You guys need to be as early as possible since you two are the only reliable residents in the Emergency Department!”**

The two of them kept quiet, they know where this is going, Another 36 hour shift would be given to them and then they cycle repeats.

 **“We understand Chief”** Mina said and bowed **“We’re really sorry and we promise that this would be the last time”** She added and urged Nayeon to bow and apologize.

 **“We promise chief, this is the last time”** Nayeon said while bowing

*sigh*

 **“Raise your heads”** She ordered and the two raised their heads **“From now on I don’t want to see the two of you late, and as soon as the new resident and the new interns comes in you two will have a 2 day rest”** Jihyo stood up and walked towards the entrance of her office. **“I still have an operation, you two should also get going, and that would be all”** She said and left the two inside her office

As soon as their boss left the office Mina and Nayeon also left their Boss’s office and went to the Emergency room

 _“A two day rest?! Is that supposed to be a punishment?!”_ Nayeon thought as she can imagine what she would do to that two day vacation.

After a couple of minutes contemplating whether it was really a punishment or not Nayeon just took it as a vacation instead of a punishment.

**“Why are you so happy? She technically put us on probation for two days behind the sweet words of ‘day off’”**

Mina was ranting, about the so-called _“probation”_ while Nayeon was thinking of what she should do with her 2 day _“Vacation”_

**“You should chill Mina, let’s just not take it as a punishment since she always puts us in a 36 hour shift.”**

Nayeon with her puppy eyes was trying to convince her best friend to just let it go since she will not hear the end of it until the end of their shift.

**“Fine! Fine!”**

Nayeon smiled brightly at the younger woman and the both of them proceeded to do their rounds.

A couple of patients more and Nayeon’s break would start.

After the last patient she went to her office to get her stuff.

**“Finally, food time!”**

Nayeon was about to ride the elevator when she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket, she immediately checked the message and saw that it was a message from Mina

**From: Minari~**

**_Assistance ASAP!_ **

From that message she already knew what was happening as soon as the elevator was in the ground floor she rushed towards the emergency room and searched for Mina.

She saw Mina with a lifeless patient on a hospital bed with a couple of apparatus already connected to its body.

**“Mina, what happened?”**

She asked and checked the patient’s vitals as soon as she got to them.

**“She was found unconscious inside her office one of her staff rushed her here.”**

**“Case?”**

**“Acute Myocardial Infarction”**

**“Condition?”**

**“She needs immediate Surgery. We already completed Emergency Coronary Angiography. All three coronary arteries have narrowed severely so it would be difficult to insert a stent. Based on the ultrasound result, myocardial contractility is very bad. Her BP is still unstable and her body is still in a state of shock”**

Mina explained every detail she already has.

The interns were writing all down the information they can write. While still Panicking.

**“She needs a coronary artery bypass grafting, stat. If we delay her surgery she will expire.”**

**“I know but Chief is still in OR, I already asked Dahyun to check on Chief again”**

After a couple of minutes Dahyun arrived, breathing heavily, she ran from the OR back to the ER

**“Doc, Chief is in a CPR situation. She can’t leave as of the moment and it looks like she would take a while”**

Dahyun Explained as soon as she caught her breath. Mina handed her a bottle of water and they continued to think what they should do.

**“How about the other Surgeons?”**

Nayeon Asked, wishing that there’s an available Doctor right now

**“Doc they’re all in a conference right now in Incheon”**

**“Damn! They would take at least an hour!**

**"How about Dr. Jeon?"** Mina asked " **Dr. Jeon is not the type of person to leave the hospital for a conference** "

 **"Dr. Jeon is on a 1 month leave, remember?"** Nayeon replied

 **“There’s no available Cardiosurgeon as of the moment Doc”** One of the Interns said He just came back from the reception to check the available doctors

_“Of all the days?!”_

**“Should we just send them to another hospital?”** One of the Interns asked curiously

Mina Almost slapped him out of rage.

**“Can’t you see how critical she is right now?! She will expire soon! We can’t send her to another hospital! She will be dead even after she arrived at the nearest hospital right now!”**

**“Calm Down Minari”**

Nayeon tried to calm down Mina but the latter doesn’t seem to have the patience right now

**“Ugh, I can’t see any future for these interns, Chief would probably eat them and they don’t even know it”**

Mina said while massaging her temples

**“It would be dangerous for the patient. The more we delay the surgery the more her life would be in danger and the nearest hospital is quite far, we can’t risk it”**

Nayeon explained to the interns calmly, and told them that Mina was just having a bad day.

After that small commotion Dahyun was back, but the bad news is, Jihyo was still in an Operation and she still can’t leave.

The Door of the ER burst open and a teenage girl in her school uniform was crying while looking for a patient.

As soon as she found her mom she asked Nayeon about her mom’s current condition.

**“For now we can’t do anything rash, she’s in a critical condition and there’s no available doctor as of now. What we can do right now is wait.”**

She explained calmly but deep inside she’s already panicking, this is not the first time someone is in a critical condition in the ER this is a normal day to day scene but she still can’t get over those kind of remorse towards herself when she can’t do anything about a dying patient. 

**“What are we gonna do Doc?”**

Dahyun Asked Mina who is currently in panic mode too.

**“I-I don’t know…”**

Mina said avoiding the daughter’s gaze.

**“What? You don’t know what to do?!”**

The Girl screamed in rage she stomped her way onto Nayeon and held her shoulders and started screaming again.

**“Wait? My mom is in a critical condition and you tell me to wait?! How can you even call yourselves Doctors if you can’t even save a single person?!”**

The interns, Nurses and other patients inside the ER were looking at the three of them. Nayeon and Mina just lowered their head and was about to start apologizing.

**“What seems to be the matter here?”**

A tall woman with short blonde hair, and sunglasses entered the ER. She was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with black coat over it, ripped jeans and black boots.

She removed her sunglasses and checked the patient.

**“What happened to the patient?”**

She asked while checking the vitals of the patient.

**“Are you related to the patient?”**

Mina asked in an irritated manner

**“What happened to the patient?”**

She reiterated, not minding Mina’s question, she looked so serious while checking the patient.

The girl who was holding Nayeon by the shoulder went to the blonde woman and asked her.

 **“Miss, are you a doctor? My mom’s in a critical condition and these doctors can’t do anything”** She said full of remorse towards the two residents that were looking after her mother.

**“Is that the patient’s Charts?”**

She asked the interns who was holding the patient’s charts, she was contemplating whether to answer or not but the Blonde Woman snatched the Charts from one of the interns and reviewed it like the patient was hers.

**“Excuse me what do you think are you doing?”**

Mina asked and abruptly walked towards the blonde woman, her patience towards the woman wearing thin.

**“Acute Myocardial Infarction… The Patient needs immediate surgery, why is she not yet in the OR right now?”**

**“Excuse me what?”** Mina’s Patience now burst, she wanted to strangle the woman in front of her and kill her then and there

 **“Hurry up and call a surgeon”** She calmly said as she tossed the chart back to one of the interns.

**“Excuse me for being rude, but can’t you see that even we can’t do anything about this case? There’s no available Doctor as of this moment.”**

Nayeon calmly answered but she also wants to strangle the woman for being rude and agitating.

The blonde woman stayed silent, she stood in front of the patient, her left arm was supporting her right elbow and her right hand was holding her chin, she looks like she was thinking deeply for her next step.

 **“Are you people just gonna stand there and watch my mother die?!”** The patient’s daughter screamed once again.

**“Then I’ll be the operating surgeon”**

**“Excuse me what?!”** Both Mina and Nayeon exclaimed

 **“I’ll be the operating surgeon”** She reiterated once again

**“Are you crazy?! Are you even a doctor?!”**

Mina exclaimed but the blonde woman ignored her question and walked past her and faced the teenage girl.

She crouched and wiped the tears on the girl’s cheeks

Nayeon felt a sense of Déjà vu on what’s happening right now

**“Don’t worry, I’m going to save your mom”**

**“Really? You can save my mom?”**

**“Yes, I can, I will”**

**“Promise?”**

**“I Promise”**

_“Déjà vu”_ She thought as she remembered her dream earlier.

The blonde woman raised her right hand and showed the teenage girl her pinky. The girl took it and hugged her.

 **“Excuse me, Miss but we aren’t even sure if you’re a Doctor we just can’t let you perform a surgery on the patient”** Dahyun said trying to stop her, Mina was about to add something more but was cut off when the blonde woman spoke

**“The Guardian of the patient already gave me her go sign”**

She said and winked at the girl she made a pinky promise with

 **“I just can’t say no to someone who asked me to save their mom can I? And are you really going to let a patient die in front of interns? What kind of role models are you?”** She added and looked at the interns inside the ER. Nayeon was gritting her teeth out of frustration but she was right.

**“Doc…”**

Dahyun looked at Nayeon who was now torn. They can’t let the patient die, but they can’t just trust this person who suddenly barges in and order them around.

Nayeon and Mina can feel piercing gazes on them, everybody was looking at them waiting for their response. They have to decide quickly or the patient will die

With a heavy sigh she looked at the blonde woman intently.

**“Let her perform the surgery…”**

**“Unnie!”  
“Doc!” **

**“Don’t worry I’ll take responsibility if anything happens”** She said reassuring Mina who was silently protesting.

**“Well then…”**

The blonde woman looked at Nayeon and nodded her head a little as a sign of her thanks.

 **“Prepare the OR. I’ll be the First assistant. Contact an Anesthesiologist”** Nayeon ordered, the nurses and the interns moved their asses off to do what they were ordered to.

The blonde woman walked towards Nayeon and smiled at her.

 **“You made the right decision Doc”** She said as if she was mocking her.

**“A life is on the line, as well as my job, if this operation is a fail we will both get jailed for medical malpractice”**

Nayeon said with contempt. She doesn’t trust the woman, but she can’t let the patient die, as much as she doesn’t trust this stranger, her heart says that she should.

 **“We won’t get jailed”** The blonde woman said and walked out of the ER to go to the OR Nayeon just followed suit.

As soon as they finished preparing they started the Operation.

A couple of hours passed and the blonde woman came out of the OR the daughter of the patient and Mina were waiting for them.

 **“How’s my mom”** The girl asked.

Mina just looked at her with her furrowed brows ready to throw hands if ever the operation was a fail.

**“The operation was a success, and she’s already stable”**

As soon as the girl heard the good news the tears that she was trying to suppress fell.

The woman removed her mask and smiled at the girl.

**“Your mom’s safe”**

She patted the girl’s head

**“Thank you!”**

After a couple of minutes Nayeon came out from the OR with the patient. The woman turned around and smiled at her

 **“Great Work Miss First Assistant!”** She said and gave Nayeon a two thumbs up.

Nayeon’s brows were twitching with annoyance but she just suppressed it since this annoying stranger did save the patient from a critical condition.

After talking to the family of the patient the both of them removed their scrubs and dressed casually to check the status of the patient.

 **“She just needs more rest and she’ll be back in her usual self in no time”** Nayeon said to the girl who was tending to her mother.

**“Thank you doc. And I’m sorry, for earlier.”**

The girl bowed and thanked Nayeon once again. The latter just smiled and bid the girl goodbye.

 **“Great Job Dr. Im”** Nayoen heard a familiar voice as soon as she got out of the ward, and it gave her chills up her spine.

**“C-Chief!”**

Jihyo just nodded at her and tapped her shoulder as a sign of her commendation.

_“Did Chief just... commend me…? Is the world ending?”_

**“Get the others and go to the conference room on the right wing I need to announce something”** Jihyo said before she walked away

Nayeon did as she was told she gathered everyone from the ER team and went to the conference room.

 **“Is everyone here?”** Jihyo asked and looked around **“Seems like it. This would be quick since we still have our afternoon rounds”**

 **“Are we gonna get fired?”** Nayeon asked Mina who was sitting beside her

 **“Don’t jinx it, Unnie!”** Mina said as she lightly hit Nayeon on her shoulders, latter just giggled at her friend being a worry wart.

**“Just kidding my god why are you always so serious?!”**

Jihyo cleared her throat and the two of them stopped bickering and focused their attention on their Boss.

 **“As I was saying this would be quick”** She said and looked around when everyone was focused on her she continued speaking **“A few days ago I told you that a new Resident would be coming in by next week, but to unforeseen circumstances she came here earlier than expected, not that we’re complaining but here she is, please welcome Dr. Yoo Junghyeon”**

As soon as Jihyo mentioned her name the blonde woman from earlier came inside the conference room and smiled.

**“Hi I’m Yoo Junghyeon, Nice to meet you all, please take care of me”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acute Myocardial Infarction is the Medical Term for Heart Attack
> 
> Coronary angiography is a procedure that uses contrast dye, usually containing iodine, and x ray pictures to detect blockages in the coronary arteries that are caused by plaque buildup
> 
> A stent is a tiny tube that your doctor can insert into a blocked passageway to keep it open
> 
> Cardiac contractility can be defined as the tension developed and velocity of shortening (i.e., the “strength” of contraction) of myocardial fibers at a given preload and afterload
> 
> Coronary artery bypass surgery, also known as coronary artery bypass graft surgery, and colloquially heart bypass or bypass surgery, is a surgical procedure to restore normal blood flow to an obstructed coronary artery.


	2. Ringtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Nayeon after many years, Jeongyeon's feelings for the woman resurfaced. What should she do, now that she saw the woman that she loves, should she say who she really is? or just go with the flow and let the woman think that she was a different person?

**“Hi I’m Yoo Junghyeon, Nice to meet you all, please take care of me”**

She smiled and bowed in front of the crowd of doctors and staffs inside the conference room; as soon as she stood up straight she stole a glance at Nayeon and Mina who were shocked, as if they saw a pig fly in front of them.

**“That concludes this short meeting, you’re all dismissed”**

Nayeon and Mina were about to go out of the room too, but Jihyo stopped the two.

**“Wait… Dr. Im, Dr. Myoui, stay…”**

The two froze on their tracks as they saw Jihyo walking towards them. Little by little the conference was empty, the only people left inside was them, Dr. Park and Dr. Yoo.

 _“Ah, we’re doomed… She probably told chief the incident earlier…”_ Mina thought as she gave Dr. Yoo a dirty glare.

 **“You two…”** Jihyo started

The two residents froze and turned their heads towards their boss slowly, their hands were sweating from nervousness.

The two were anticipating some scolding from their boss; they’ve already prepared their ears from the loud nagging. They shut their eyes closed, waiting for the loud scream, but instead they heard a chuckle and a sigh.

**“They’re really afraid of you Jihyo… What have you done to them?”**

The two slowly opened their eyes and saw the new resident was chuckling while talking to their boss. Which was a new sight. They have never seen someone talk to their boss without trembling.

 **“I just discipline them Dr. Yoo. And let me remind you, you’re also part of my team now, you should call me Dr. Park”** Jihyo stated that made the blonde woman laugh lightly.

The two just watched them as they converse lightheartedly.

 **“Oh~, scary”** Dr. Yoo jokingly said as she rested her hands on Dr. Park’s shoulders **“Don’t be so uptight, it’s not like I’m a stranger to you.”** She added. Dr. Park just let out a heavy sigh and directed her attention to her two residents, Dr. Im and Dr. Myoui.

 **“I have a request to make…”** Dr. Park said, the two just looked at her.

_“A request… not an Order… Is hell breaking loose?”_

Nayeon thought as she waits for the request from her boss.

 **“Show Dr. Yoo around the hospital… and also help her adjust.”** Their boss said. She leaned a little bit in between Nayeon and Mina, and then whispered something **“Please be patient with her, she kinda have a loose screw…”** She leaned back and then faced the two **“By the way, since this woman is already here, Dr. Im will cover an 8 hour shift and Dr. Myoui, after you show Dr. Yoo, you can go home and rest for the day.”**

_“Hell really is breaking loose today…”_

With a slightly teary eye the two smiled.

_“Hooray! No more 36 hour shifts…”_

**“As for you… You’ll have a 36 hour shift starting today.”** As soon as she said that to Dr. Yoo she turned her back on them and started walking towards the exit

 **“W-What? Jihyo—I mean… Dr. Park?!”** Dr. Yoo was about to protest but Jihyo was quick to exit the room before she can even utter a word of protest.

 **“Ugh… She’s so cruel…”** She mumbled in a dejected tone **“To give me a 36 hour shift just after I arrived, she really is cruel…”** She continued to mumble 

Mina and Nayeon just looked at her with pity. They received the same treatment when they first arrived too, it’s like an initiation.

_“We feel you…”_

**“Anyway enough of that, so, where are you going to tour me first?”**

The two then lead her outside the conference room and started to how her around the hospital

**“And lastly the garden…”** Mina said as they show the Garden area to Jeongyeon.

While touring the new doctor they can’t help but stare at her, she was oddly familiar to the two, it feels like they already saw her before, they just can’t put their finger on it, and secondly, she was awfully quest during the tour, she wasn’t even saying a single word, she was just following the two and nodding her head in agreement whenever she agrees and hums from time to time. Not even a question was asked.

 **“So yeah, that’s everything here…”** Nayeon said

They were back at the Emergency area where they’re supposed to stay on standby, while Mina already went back to the office to get her things and go home.

 **“Do you have any questions?”** She asked as she look over her shoulder looking at the blonde woman behind her.

**“Yeah I do have some questions…”**

And from then on Nayeon regretted asking Jeongyeon that question. The blonde woman was asking her questions without pause, to the point where the vein on Nayeon’s forehead was about to pop in annoyance and irritation

_“Oh my God… She’s so annoying…”_

Before Jeongyeon could finish her last question Nayeon shushed her and placed her left hand over Jeongyeon’s mouth

 **“Okay I’ll answer your questions… One at a time!”** She said as she removed her hands on Jeongyeon’s face

The latter just nodded in agreement and smiled at Nayeon, waiting for her to answer the questions.

**“First of all my name is Im Nayeon, as for your questions…”**

As soon as Jeongyeon heard the name of the woman in front of her, slowly Nayeon’s voice was fading in her ears, all she can hear was white noise and all she can see was the woman in front of her. Then and there her mind flashed her memories like it was a scene from a movie, her eyes widened as she looked intently at the woman in front of her.

How could she not notice? The resemblance was uncanny. Long eye lashes, long black hair, plump lips… And those teeth… how could she forget…

The woman she was finding was in front of her.

===

**“So you’re saying that you’re going back to Seoul just because you miss the place?”** A woman with a straight pink hair asked her.

 **“Yeah…”** She answered, she smiled as she remembered the woman that they were talking about. **“And I told you that I’ll finish my residency there, I already contacted one of my friends there and she told me that they’re more than willing to welcome me”**

**“So Technically you just visited your parents here in Japan and whoosh! Back to Korea?”**

**“Yeah more or less”** She answered with a light giggle

 **“You didn’t even stay for half a year…”** Jeongyeon took a glance at the woman beside her **“You were away for almost 7 years and now you’re back to just go away again?! Did you even think about me?!”**

 _“Did she miss me that much?”_ She chuckled at the thought and smiled while driving

 **“Did you even miss me?”** The pink haired woman looked at Jeongyeon with her puppy eyes convincing the latter to say yes

 **“You’re asking me that? Of course I didn’t!”** She jokingly said, which earned her a smack from her friend. **“I didn’t miss you at all Minatozaki.”**

 **“How dare you!”** She continued hitting Jeongyeon who was just laughing and giggling

 **“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I did miss you! Now stop hitting me Sana or we’ll crash!”** She said I between her laughs

Sana stopped hitting her instead she sulked and crossed her arms. Jeongyeon found it amusing but she knew that if Sana was like that she can’t talk to her properly.

 **“’kay fine, I did miss you…”** She said after calming down from her laughs.

 **“Sounds like it’s not sincere…”** Sana said which made Jeongyeon smile in amusement, her friend really took it seriously **“After all that we’ve done… you don’t even give me a speck of your attention…”** She said and sulked

**“After all that you’ve done to me… that night you even took my—“**

Jeongyeon immediately covered Sana’s mouth using her free hand and looked back and forth at her friend and the road to make sure that they won’t crash into something.

 **“Oh my Goodness! I did nothing of the sort!”** She said, her face turning all red.

She remembered that night when she and Sana had a drink, she didn’t expect that she would be so drunk that she can’t even go home. She stayed at Sana’s house that night and they slept together in Sana’s room, but nothing happened… She know… She just know…

Sana removed Jeongyeon’s hands on her mouth and smirked as she saw the latter blushing hard and even embarrassed at the memory of it.

**“Ohhh I clearly remember what happened, You were so drunk, you—“**

**“Ugh! Stop speaking Sana! Nothing happened okay?!”**

With a victorious smile Sana laughed wholeheartedly, Jeongyeon’s expression was so priceless that she can’t contain her laugh.

 **“I was just kidding! Oh my god I should’ve took a picture of you”** She said in between her laughs, the blonde woman just gave her a side eye and continued driving safely. **“Anyway, even if something would happen to us you would’ve backed out already, and you can’t even do it with that short fingers of yours”** Sana added as she snickered and took a sip from her iced Americano, she then gave a mocking glare at Jeongyeon.

**“Excuse me I have long slender fingers that can even reach the depths of your wo—“**

Jeongyeon was cut off when Sana spoke again.

 **“Then why don’t you do it?”** She said in a sultry and seducing voice.

It wasn’t news to Jeongyeon that Sana likes her, Right off the bat when they were introduced to each other Sana already showed her how interested she was at Jeongyeon. She tried everything to win Jeongyeon over but the latter’s heart already belongs to someone already, and that someone is not her.

With that she just settled with just being friends with her, she’s happy that after those confessions of love, Jeongyeon was still willing to be close to her, but she was still wishing that at some point she will have a place in Jeongyeon’s heart.

But looking at the woman’s expression right now. It seems like it was still not enough to give her some small place at least.

 **“I was just kidding! Can’t take a sexual joke?”** She abruptly said before even Jeongyeon could say something.

Jeongyeon just heaved a heavy sigh and continued focusing on driving. It was silent for a hot minute until Sana spoke again.

 **“So tell me more about that woman who captured your heart…”** Sana asked, it was merely out of curiosity, but half of it she wants to know more about the woman who captured Yoo Jeongyeon’s heart. She knew Jeongyeon, the woman wouldn’t just go back to Korea and do her residency there just because she missed the place. Of course there’s something behind it.

 **“Captured my heart? What nonsense are you talking about?”** the blonde just let out a scoff and smirked

**“I’m pretty sure there’s something behind it… Your family is here in Japan, there are many hospitals that want to hire you… So I’m pretty sure there’s something… or someone rather”**

Jeongyeon looked at her friend with a pretend shock face to mock her.

**“Wow… I never thought you had that kind of imagination Sana…”**

**“Just answer me Yoo”** Sana hissed

**“Well the main reason why I wanted to go back to Korea is to check on her, and also see her. After my residency I’ll be back here in Japan. I’ll just finish my residency there.”**

_“Her… who is that her she is referring to?”_

Sana remembered that night when Jeongyeon got really drunk, the latter was telling her some story how Jeongyeon left everything in Korea because of a girl that she liked. There was still more to that story but Jeongyeon fell asleep mid-story.

When she think about it, the reason was really petty, leaving your country just because of some girl, well that was what she initially thought, but then she came to a conclusion that, Jeongyeon really liked that woman to let her go and move on by moving to another country.

_“What kind of spell was she under to like that woman that much?”_

**“But does she want to see you?”** Sana absentmindedly asked

The smiled on Jeongyeon’s face was wiped with the sudden realization

_“Does she?”_

She let out a chuckle **“I don’t really know…”**

Sana gave her a glare; Jeongyeon saw it from her peripheral vision that her friend was pissed by her answer, so she just smiled coyly

**“You don’t know? Hah~… What kind of answer is that? You left her without saying anything and now you appear out of nowhere like that in front of her? Don’t you think you’ll just piss her more?”**

_“She has a point”_

To be honest she already know how would that woman react of she sees Jeongyeon, the latter just doesn’t want to admit it.

**“Well… I just wanted to see her. It doesn’t really matter if she wants to see me or not. I’m just there to see her as an old friend after all…”**

_“An old friend… what a load of crap”_

She knew very much that she can’t contain her emotions when she sees that person.

**“Tch…”**

After that conversation they both stayed silent the whole time, until they reached a tall building in Tokyo. Before alighting Jeongyeon’s car, Sana looked at her friend straight in the eyes.

**“To be honest, even though you’re saying that you’re just seeing her as a friend, it doesn’t feel or look like it. It feels like you still like her after all those years that you were away…”**

Sana paused and cupped Jeongyeon’s cheeks using both of her hands

 **“Let me tell you what to do…”** Jeongyeon just looked at Sana and listened to the latter’s advice **“Man up… swallow every pride in your body and tell her that you like her. Tell her the reason why you left and tell her that you love her…”** She said with a heavy heart

_“If she rejects you I’ll fly to Korea to come and get you”_

She wanted to say it. She needed to say it. But she didn’t. She didn’t have the courage; after all she knows that Jeongyeon wouldn’t really spare her some affection.

Jeongyeon smiled at Sana and nodded.

 **“By the way, my talent fee is quite high; make sure you pay me tomorrow”** The pink haired woman added and then alighted the car, she then ran towards the building and entered.

===

And Sana was right…

As Jeongyeon was looking at the woman in front of her, she can still feel the effect Nayeon has on her. Even if she deny it all she wants, her heart would always betray her and beat for the woman named **_“Im Nayeon”_**

_“I’m sorry Sana… I can’t Man up right now…”_

As she looked at the woman her heart started to beat erratically and her hands started to sweat.

_“What kind of spell did you cast on me to be this in love with you? Even after those years… I haven’t forgotten your name…”_

Honestly speaking she did not expect to see Nayeon sooner, she was even about to ask Jihyo about this matter. But fate really is playing with her right now…

 **“Hey Dr. Yoo? Are you listening to me?”** Nayeon said as she waved her hands in front of Jeongyeon.

 **“Ah, I’m sorry I was distracted by your gorgeous eyes”** The blonde woman said in an innocent manner that made Nayeon blush **“What was your name again?”**

 **“I-It’s Im Nayeon…”** She said shyly, she didn’t expect the new doctor to be such a flirt.

_“Nayeon…”_

It was a name that Jeongyeon loved so much. The name that she couldn’t stop thinking about. The name that has been carved in her heart… Im Nayeon… The most beautiful name she’s ever heard.

**“Dr. Im Nayeon…”**

She was surprised at how smoothly Nayeon’s name came out of her lips… And she liked it

Once again she was back in her daze, staring at Seju. She was looking at her intently as if she was trying to instill the woman’s image in her brain and in her heart.

 **“You’re looking gorgeous as ever…”** She mumbled

**“Pardon?”**

Instead of uttering an answer, Jeongyeon unconsciously walked towards Nayeon and was closing the gap between them.

_“I want to hug her. I want to hold her. I want to…”_

Nayeon on the other hand was just staring at the woman in front of her, her heart was beating erratically and she doesn’t know what to do. The gap between them was slowly closing in and the only thing she thought was to close her eyes so she did. She was waiting for something… But she doesn’t know why she was waiting for it. It was like her body was reacting on its own.

**“Uhm, Dr. Yoo?”**

Jeongyeon was snapped back to reality when a nurse called for her name

**“Ah, Yes?”**

**“Here are the charts from Dr. Park… She told me to give this to you”**

**“Thank you”** She said as she smiled to the Nurse

As soon as the Nurse handed her the charts they heard a music.

It was a familiar music to Nayeon, actually it was her ringtone so she checked her phone immediately to see who was calling her. But she was surprised when she checked her phone, it wasn’t the one ringing.

**“Sorry I have to take this call…”**

She looked at the person who spoke and saw Jeongyeon speaking on her phone walking away from the crowd.

_“That song…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....


	3. Rainy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would Nayeon know that the blonde woman she was partnered with was actually her middle school bestfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos or grammar mistakes please forgive me, because I've typed this at 3 am in the morning and I was so friggin sleepy. anyway happy reading everyone!

_“That Song…”_

**“Hey sorry about that, It was important, anyway let’s check the patients?”**

The blonde woman picked up the charts from the nurse’s station and walked towards the patients they need to check.

Jeongyeon was leading, while silently scolding herself. She almost gave in and hugged the woman in front of her.

_“Calm your nerves Yoo…”_

She shook her head to remove the image of Nayeon in her brain.

She knew the Nayeon won’t recognize her; after all she _changed_ in a lot of aspects. Not only her appearance but her over all personality, she changed so much in a span of a decade.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon went back to do their rounds after tending to the patients in the ER, it wasn’t really a busy day, since there weren’t any accidents nearby so they just took it easy.

While they were both on break Jeongyeon was at it again, asking random questions that’s not related to work, rather it was too personal for Nayeon.

Normally Nayeon was the talkative one but right now the tables have turned, she was the one getting irritated with a talkative person, usually if there’s an equally talkative person like her they would quickly hit it off but right now she’s just irritated, maybe because of the attitude the woman has shown them.

_“Is this what Mina feels when I bug her?”_

She just pinched her nose bridge and let out a heavy sigh; Jeongyeon on the other hand kept blabbing nonsense to her ears that it makes her want to just slit the latter’s throat just to shut her up.

_“I’m Sorry Mina, now I know how you feel…”_

They were in the Lounge waiting for their break to finish. They already ate lunch so all they have to do now is wait.

_“Ugh she’s the complete opposite of the person she resembles…”_

At first look Nayeon thought that the woman in front of her was her best friend from middle school, mainly because the resemblance of the two was uncanny, but just spending a few hours with this annoying woman, she was sure that it was not her best friend.

She leaned on her chair, crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling.

_“I wonder how she’s doing right now... She’s probably enjoying her life somewhere…”_

She shut her eyes closed and her eyebrows automatically furrowed as soon as she remembered how _that_ person disappeared on them without even saying goodbye. Not even a single letter or a note.

_“That bitch, She didn’t even say goodbye or even get in contact after all these years. If ever she shows her face here I’ll strangle her and give her a good beating…”_

Jeongyeon suddenly felt a shiver down her spine. She felt a killing intent so she looked around and saw nothing.

_“The hell was that?”_

She rubbed her shoulders and then looked at Nayeon who was sitting across her. She tilted her head as she looked at the woman thinking what might be running in Nayeon’s head…

_“Her vein is about to pop…”_

Out of reflex she stood up and leaned forward Nayeon, using her index finger and thumb she straightened the latter’s brows.

As soon as Jeongyeon’s fingers made contact with Nayeon’s skin the latter immediately opened her eyes and saw her best friend’s face, she stared at Jeongyeon’s face for a few seconds and when she realized that it was the new Doctor she pulled away.

_“Too Close!”_

She looked at Jeongyeon with Shock, confusion and embarrassment.

**“W-What are you doing?”**

When Jeongyeon realized that she was invading Nayeon’s space she slowly leaned back and sat on her chair.

_“Fuck… I got carried away…”_

It was a thing that she always does for Nayeon before, that’s why she acted out of reflex.

**“Sorry of I startled you… You’ll get wrinkles at a young age if you always do that…”**

She said as she smiled, hiding her own embarrassment.

 **“Jeongyeon…”** Nayeon mumbled.

It didn’t go unnoticed by Jeongyeon, her heart beat rapidly, and her hands started sweating, was she caught already? She wasn’t sure, she wanted to make sure whether Nayeon really recognized her so she acted as if she didn’t hear it.

 **“I’m sorry were you saying something?”** She innocently asked

**“Nothing… Our break is almost over, we should get going…”**

Jeongyeon just nodded and stood up from her chair

_“Did she not recognize me yet?”_

They walked back to the ER, Jeongyeon was leading and Nayeon was just following her from behind.

While walking Nayeon kept staring at the blonde woman’s back, she has been observing the new Doctor and all of her habits and even her features reminds her of her best friend.

_“Same habits different personality…”_

She just shook her head and focused on her work.

===

August 20, 2009

**“Nayeon, look out!”**

Nayeon who was dazing off didn’t hear the warning from the students; she just continued to stare off in the distance, staring at her crush that was playing soccer.

Being a student with physical complications (her knee) she was excused from doing rigorous physical activities such as P.E.

As soon as Nayeon was snapped back to reality the ball was almost near her face, so she did what people initially do in those kinds of situation, she shut her eyes closed and lifted up her hands to cover her face. But even before the ball land on her, she felt someone pull her to the side.

 **“ah!”** She screamed, but her eyes were still shut closed. She heard a loud thump beside her, an indication that the ball hit the bleachers.

**“Sorry, had to pull you immediately”**

A familiar voice spoke beside Nayeon. She opened her eyes to confirm that it was the person she was expecting. She automatically smiled when she saw her best friend, Jeongyeon.

 **“Be careful, and don’t stare too much at Jimin”** Jeongyeon was about to go back to playing when she looked back at Nayeon **“Oh and your welcome!”** She added and gave Nayeon a crooked smile.

Her gaze was now locked on Jeongyeon who was playing Dodge ball with her classmates.

**“Yow!”**

Nayeon looked over the person who greeted her and smiled as soon as he saw her crush slash one of her best friends

 **“Hey, Jimin”** She scoots over to give Jimin space and the latter gladly took a seat beside Nayeon.

The two of them watched as Jeongyeon played Dodgeball with her classmates, Jeongyeon was the youngest out of the three of them.

The two of them talked about random topics, laughing at each other’s jokes and such.

While talking with Jimin, Nayeon felt like her heart was doing a marathon, and every time the man beside her laughs, her heart just makes a somersault.

It’s not like she haven’t talked with Jimin before, but ever since she developed a crush on him, every little thing he always does makes her heart skip a beat. She just realized that she liked Jimin when the three of them entered middle school. The three of them knew each other at a very young age since their parents were close, that’s why they ended up going to the same primary school and middle school and probably same high school.

She does know that it’s hard to fall in love with your best friend, but can you blame her? Jimin was someone who knows how to take care of a woman and make them laugh.

 **“If I had to guess what Jeongyeon would be in her next life, it would be a famous idol…”** Jimin said as she looked at Jeongyeon enjoying the game.

 **“Why would she be an idol? She doesn’t like too much attention…”** Nayeon said as she looked at the man beside him, mesmerized by the look he was giving to their younger friend.

 **“I just think that being an idol suits her. Look at her being friendly and all at everyone.”** He said, Nayeon just looked at where he was looking and saw Jeongyeon making friends with the other kids in the other classes.

 **“She’s so popular among the other classes”** Nayeon commented and chuckled.

 **“Yeah, and she’s effortlessly doing it.”** He said, like a father proud of his daughter.

 **“Park Jimin! Get back here!”** One of Jimin’s classmates yelled

 **“Ugh! I was just taking a rest!”** Jimin clicked his tongue but still stood up and excused himself **“Gotta go Nabongs, I’ll see ya later!”**

**“Sure, See you!”**

After their PE class, school was over. She immediately went straight to the Student council office after homeroom.

She has not yet opened the door but she was sure that Jeongyeon was on the other side of it. Smiling widely she held on the door knob and was about to open it, when she heard a man’s voice from the other side of the door, so she decided to take a peek.

She saw a guy standing in front of Jeongyeon holding a box of chocolates and flowers.

_“Oh My… Someone’s confessing…”_

**“I really like you Jeongyeon! Please take this chocolates and flowers!”** The guy said and offered the chocolates in his hands along with the flowers.

She looked at Jeongyeon who was looking at the chocolates and the flowers that the guy was holding. Nayeon can feel a constriction at her chest when at the thought of Jeongyeon accepting the guy’s confession.

She doesn’t know why she suddenly felt that but she silently wished that Jeongyeon would reject the guy.

It was like a teen romantic movie where a guy confesses to a girl and the girl accepts his feelings while there was the girl’s best friend looking at the two of them.

But Nayeon’s worries faded when she heard what Jeongyeon’s reply was.

 **“I’m sorry I’m allergic to Roses…”** She said as she smiled apologetically at the guy.

The guy was not getting the hint and was getting irritated with Jeongyeon’s apologetic smile. So instead of backing out he offered the chocolates, after all, women likes sweets don’t they?

 **“A-Ah… I didn’t know… T-Then would you accept the Chocolates then?”** The guys said in a hopeful tone but his pride was slowly getting stepped on by Jeongyeon who was blatantly rejecting her.

 **“I’m sorry I don’t eat chocolates…”** She said maintaining the apologetic smile

The guy can’t hold it inside and stood up straight and looked at Jeongyeon with irritation in his eyes.

 **“Why you?! Do you know how much I paid for these flowers and chocolates?!”** He yelled

Nayeon was about to enter the room when Mina suddenly appeared beside her

 **“Sunbae-nim? What are you doing there?”** Mina asked her, but Nayeon just looked at her with a shocked expression.

Mina tilted her head looking all confused when they heard a loud thud coming from inside the Student Council Office.

Mina quickly opened the door to see what had happened only to see the guy on the floor holding his crotch, the flowers and the box of chocolate were scattered on the floor.

 **“If you want someone to like you back be a decent man first…”** Jeongyeon said as she looked at the guy on the floor with distaste in her eyes.

 **“U-Unnie? What happened here?”** Mina asked looking at the scattered things on the floor and the man holding his crotch.

 **“Ah nothing much, by the way did you get the papers that I was asking for? Joohyun Sunbae-nim needs those papers ASAP…”** She said as she looked at Mina who was still confused on what’s happening.

**“A-Ah, yes… here…”**

Mina gave Jeongyeon the paperworks needed by Irene

The guy on the floor slowly got up and looked at Jeongyeon with contempt in his eyes

**“You’re going to regret this Yoo Jeongyeon!”**

Jeongyeon gave the man a smirk and a look that’s saying “I’d-like-to-see-you-try” She then faced Mina and smiled cheerfully

 **“Thanks Minari~”** She said as she reached for the papers in Mina’s hand **“Yow Nayeon, what are you doing there?”** She asked when she noticed Nayeon who was standing at the door still dumbfounded on what happened.

 **“Did you just?”** Nayeon asked looking at her best friend, with wide eyes and raised brows

 **“Did I what?”** Jeongyeon asked innocently as she fixed the papers that was handed by Mina.

 **“No, nothing, nevermind. I don’t want to know what happened…”** She said as she placed her bag on one of the couches inside the Student Council office. **“So what you guys up to?”** She asked Mina who was now picking up the flowers and the box of chocolate that was scattered on the floor

**“Ah Joohyun Sunbae-nim just needs the papers for the clubs.”**

**“Ah I see…”**

As Jeongyeon and Mina work together on the papers, Nayeon was watching them. And she was wondering…

 **“Are you allergic to Roses?”** She asked out of nowhere, she wanted to know whether Jeongyeon was really allergic to a specific species of flowers or not.

**“No, it was just an excuse.”**

**“How about chocolates, do you not really eat chocolates?”**

**“Well I don’t eat them that much, but it’s not like I don’t like them…”** She explained.

Mina who was listening to the two was still confused on what happened but she can already assume what was the chocolate and the roses was.

 **“Did someone confess to you again Unnie?”** She asked Jeongyeon

 **“Yeah”** She simply answered

**“That’s the fifth time this month…”**

**“Fifth time? How did I not know this Yoo?!”** Nayeon exclaimed which startled the two.

She started to furrow her brows as she look at Jeongyeon who was smiling mischievously.

 **“I thought you knew!”** She defensively said and chuckled at Nayeon’s reaction **“Didn’t Jimin told you?”**

**“He knows?! How come I didn’t?!”**

**“Whoops!”**

Nayeon started nagging Jeongyeon while the latter was just laughing at her friend’s reaction. Mina on the other hand was doing her job steadily while laughing from time to time at Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s bickering.

They went on like that until the two were finished with their tasks. Mina already headed first and now Nayeon and Jeongyeon was walking home.

**“So you’re telling me that 5 guys already confessed to you and you rejected them all?”**

**“Yeah, so what about it?”**

**“What about it?! You have five suitors and you don’t even like a single one from them?”**

**“Yeah, so what? They’re all lame”**

**“Oh my God. You’re unbelievable”** Nayeon said in frustration. She knew her friend was attractive but she didn’t know that she was that popular. She thought of every possible reason why Jeongyeon rejected the five people that confessed to her and blurted out the most absurd thing she can think of **“Wait! Are you gay?!”** She blurted

Jeongyeon just looked at Nayeon with a surprised face but did not answer the latter’s question. Nayeon realizing that her question was so absurd, she asked another question.

 **“Or do you have someone you already like?”** She absent-mindedly asked. Jeongyeon was taken by surprise with the question from Nayeon that she laughed.

Nayeon on the other hand felt her heart racing anticipating Jeongyeon’s answer. She doesn’t know why but she wanted to know if Jeongyeon has someone she likes already.

 **“Yeah, you…”** Jeongyeon said after she recovered from her laugh. She was low-key confessing her feelings for Nayeon that time. But she also doesn’t want Nayeon to know her feelings for the older woman.

After all Nayeon likes Jimin.

Nayeon on the other hand felt like her heart was doing a 10k marathon with what she heard, she can feel weird things on her stomach that she haven’t felt before, and she felt warm inside as she looked at the person beside her smiling at her. 

_“Me?”_

**“What?”** Nayeon asked, she wanted to clarify what she just heard

**“I mean, Yeah. I like someone, how about you?”**

**“Ah, I thought…”**

**“You thought what?”**

**“Nothing…”**

That day, Nayeon can’t shake the feeling of disappointment in her system to the point that she ignored Jeongyeon for a week.

===

September 27, 2010

Loud cried from Nayeon’s family were drowning the sound of the heavy rain. It was her father’s funeral. No, she wasn’t one of the people that were crying. She was strong; well she pretended to be strong, after all she was the older of two siblings and she wanted to show her younger sister that she was strong.

After a few moments of mourning and talking Jimin walked over to Nayeon to bid her goodbye, slowly the close friends and families of her father were leaving one by one. And their family was the only on left.

She felt a hand resting on her shoulders as she looks at her father’s grave. It was her mother.

**“Nayeon… We need to go”**

**“Just… Just a few more minutes mom…”** Nayeon said

She was still waiting for someone, someone who promised to go to her father’s funeral.

With a sigh her mom and her sister left her alone, they left an umbrella with her but she didn't use it. She was already soaking wet but she doesn't have any ounce of strength to carry the umbrella in her hands.

Minutes have passed and she was still there, staring at her father’s grave. Among the two siblings she was the closest to her father, that’s why it was understandable if she was the one who cried harder during the funeral. But she didn’t.

The droplets of rain weren't hitting her anymore she thought that maybe it was her mother...

**“Nayeon…”**

As soon as she heard that familiar voice, she felt a warm feeling in her heart. The person she trusts the most, the person she always confides with. She can’t help but let the tears fall.

She started to sob softly.

**"You're soaking wet, you'll catch a cold"**

She didn't move from her position she just continued to cry herself out, not minding the person behind her.

**"Nayeon…"**

She looked up at Jeongyeon as soon as she heard her name. with just a word Nayeon can feel the sincerity and concern from her best friend’s voice. It was written all over her face that she cares deeply for the crying girl.

Jeongyeon knelt behind Nayeon letting go of the umbrella she was holding and hugged the crying girl tightly. They're now both wet from the rain but they don't mind one bit.

Nayeon felt warm in her best friend's arms. It was warmer than anything else she had ever felt.

**"Just let it all out…"**

The barely audible sobs of Nayeon were now getting louder and louder drowning out the sound of the rain.

**“I’m here… I’m always here…”**

===

**"... Im"**

_“I wonder how she's doing...”_

**"... Nayeon"**

She snapped her head towards the person who called her, it sounded like her best friend was calling her name.

Jeongyeon was looking at her with a concerned face.

**"Sorry you were saying?"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Huh? I'm fine"**

**"Are you sure? You look pale"** Jeongyeon really looked worried for her so she smiled and assured the woman that she's fine to go ahead

**".. So you were saying?"**

**"I was asking about the patient in Rm. 1004"** Jeongyeon said while looking at the clipboard she was holding

**"Ah..."**

She told the details of the patient while they were walking in the hall.

During their afternoon rounds Jeongyeon was unexpectedly quiet, she wasn't asking questions after questions and was just focused on her work.

Nayeon grew curious about the blonde's behavior, so she kept her eye on her and observed her, as the hours pass by she see more and more habits of her best friend in Dr. Yoo.

After their rounds they decided to go back to the Doctor's lounge since there's no patient in the ER yet.

They were just sitting across one another, Jeongyeon busy looking at her phone, and Nayeon just staring at the blonde woman in ront of her.

She can't help but see some kind of resemblance of Jeongyeon in Dr. Yoo’s face. She then found herself asking a random question to the woman in front of her.

 **"What do you prefer rainy days or sunny days?"** Nayeon suddenly asked out of nowhere

Jeongyeon chuckles **"What's with the random question?"** She asked as she turns to see Nayeon’s reaction

 **"What? you can ask random questions and I can't?"** Nayeon quirked a brow that made Jeongyeon laugh.

The sight of the blonde woman laughing made her heart thump, but she just shrugged it off.

 **"Rainy days"** Jeongyeon answered while still smiling

Nayeon just looked at the woman in front of her with a questioning look

 **"Why rainy days?"** She asked nonchalantly

**"Rainy days reminds me of someone."**

She just looked at Jeongyeon with confusion all over her face

 **"Why? is there a problem with rainy days?"** Jeongyeon smiled as she quirked a brow, looking at Nayeon, but the latter just smiled, remembering a memory of her best friend.

 **"Nothing. I guess we both like it then"** She said and smiled.


	4. Red and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jeongyeon was questioning her life decisions, a certain memory from her teenage years flashed in her head, making her feel bitter.

November 1, 2015

It was late at night and Nayeon was lying in her bed still wide awake. She can’t get an ounce of sleep, she doesn’t know why but it feels like something is off. She can feel something heavy in her heart but she can’t seem to point her finger on it.

She closed her eyes shut and tried to sleep, but that heavy feeling in her chest prevents her from sleeping, she was restless.

She stared at the ceiling for quite a while and when she still can’t sleep, she got up from her bed and opened the window in her room; she stared outside and looked at the lights from the buildings.

_“Where are you Jeong…”_

When she felt her eyelids were getting heavy, she decided that she would go back to bed and sleep, she still needs to visit Jimin tomorrow.

As she was walking back to her bed, she heard someone talking outside, so she decided to see who it was, she saw her mom talking on the phone with someone.

Her heart suddenly beat erratically when she heard that her mom was talking to Jimin’s mother. She felt uneasy. Her hand suddenly started to tremble, the uneasiness in her heart grew bigger and bigger.

She kept peeking from her door and saw that her mom’s expression suddenly changed. And from her mom’s expression she thought that it was a bad news.

And her suspicion from last night was correct, the next morning when they were eating breakfast, her mother broke out the news to her.

**“Nayeon… Honey…”**

Hesitating to tell the sad news to her daughter; Nayeon on the other hand was already preparing herself for the worst last night, she was ready to hear anything.

 **“Yeah?”** She nonchalantly answered, while chewing on her breakfast.

She was ready for anything, but the news that she heard that day, was not something she expected.

**“Jimin…”**

With just the person’s name, Nayeon’s heart immediately clenched.

**“Yeah, what about Jimin? Do you have anything to say to him? I was planning on visiting him later after my class”**

Her mother just looked at her daughter with pity in her eyes.

**“No… Honey… Jimin… Jimin is gone…”**

Nayeon’s world suddenly crumbled before her eyes. It wasn’t the news she was expecting… She was expecting something more mild, something like Jimin Leaving the country for medication, but this… She can’t take it.

Her mother expected Nayeon to be crying her heart out, but the latter was just sitting on her chair. Still processing the news she just heard.

_“They’re all leaving me one by one…”_

She thought as she stood up from her chair, her breakfast unfinished. She picked up her bag and walked out of the house.

_“I can’t believe he left me too…”_

That day instead of going to Uni she went somewhere, somewhere the three of them used to hangout.

_“How dare you two leave me like this…”_

And there she cried her heart out until she can’t anymore.

===

**“Dr. Im!”**

_“That voice… Why does that voice sound so familiar?”_

**“I’m sorry what?”**

**“It’s going to overflow!”**

When Nayeon heard that she immediately flinched and looked at the cup she was holding. The cup was almost full and the water was about to overflow. The cup on her hands almost slipped good thing Jeongyeon has good reflexes and she was able to hold the Nayeon’s hand for support before it fell.

Nayeon looked at the woman’s hand and when she realized that Jeongyeon was holding her hand she snapped her head towards the blonde woman, who was at that time looking at her.

At that moment they saw each other eye to eye.

Nayeon felt blood rushed to her cheeks as soon as she saw Jeongyeon’s brown eyes. Feeling embarrassed at the situation, she diverted her attention to the matter at hand.

**“U-Uh… My hand”**

When Jeongyeon realized that she was still holding Nayeon’s hand for too long she quickly withdrew her hand and took a step back.

 **“Sorry”** She apologized and looked away to hide her blush. But her ears gave her away; it was red as a tomato

 **“Still dazing off…”** Jeongyeon mumbles and smiled as she recalled the memories she had back in middle school.

**“Huh?”**

She gave Nayeon an assuring smile before answering the latter’s question **“No, It’s nothing”**

Nayeon decided not to pry into it so she went back on doing what she was doing, but she felt like someone was looking at her, and saw that Jeongyeon was, which made her conscious.

 **“I-Is there a dirt on my face?”** She asked the blonde woman and the latter just looked at her with confusion

**“Huh?”**

**“I mean you’ve been staring at me so I thought there was something on my face…”**

Jeongyeon giggled.

As Nayeon watch Jeongyeon giggle, it felt like the world stopped for a moment. The latter’s giggles sounded like music in her ears, it sounds lovely and beautiful, and the way Jeongyeon’s lips curved upwards, it was a sight to see, it made her heart flutter.

_“Beautiful…”_

Mesmerized by the blonde’s beauty she didn’t realize that Jeongyeon stopped giggling and was looking at her.

 **“I was staring at you because you looked so beautiful”** Jeongyeon said, smiling brightly at Nayeon

The latter was taken aback by Jeongyeon’s statement, she felt all her blood rushed towards her cheeks and ears so she immediately turned around, hiding her blush.

Jeongyeon on the other hand found that gesture cute so she just smiled and let Nayeon be. It was fun teasing the older woman anyway.

 **“I-I have something to do back in the ER… I’ll be going Dr. Yoo…”** Nayeon said staggering to exit the pantry

She ran straight to the ER and breathed in as soon as she was there.

_“That damned flirty woman… She’s driving me nuts…”_

When she recovered from the shock that Jeongyeon gave her, she went ahead and started her afternoon rounds.

After checking all her patients, she was walking back to the ER when she dazed off again. She remembered how Jeongyeon’s giggle sounded like music in her ears and how the time stopped when she saw the latter smile.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and ears…

**“Nayeon Unnie!”**

She was snapped back to reality when she heard someone call her.

_“What the hell?!”_

She immediately shook her head when she realized that she was thinking about Jeongyeon.

_“I should be focusing on my work not on her!”_

She turned around to look who called her and saw Mina rushing towards her.

**“Hey Mina, What’s up?”**

**“Unnie, What happened to you? Are you okay?”** Mina immediately asked and placed her hands on Nayeon’s forehead to check the latter’s temperature **“You’re not sick are you”** She asked worriedly, Nayeon was beet red when she saw her that’s why she thought that the latter had some fever or flu.

When Nayeon realized that she was blushing she immediately placed her palms on her cheeks to feel her face.

**“No! I’m—I’m Fine…”**

Mina looked at her suspiciously but she just let it off, maybe it was just because of the hot weather outside.

The two of them walked back to the ER and saw Dahyun one of the Nurses, and Eunwoo, an Intern, talking and smiling at each other. When they noticed the two doctors heading towards them they greeted them, but they immediately noticed Nayeon’s red face

 **“Dr. Im are you okay? You’re red as chili.”** Dahyun asked, she took out a thermometer and asked Nayeon to check her temp which the latter agreed, to show them that she’s okay.

But as soon as Jeongyeon passed by the ER, the image of the blonde woman staring and smiling at her flashed in her mind making her redder than she already was.

 **“Dr. Im are you sure you’re okay?”** Eunwoo asked ready to get some medicine for her Senior.

 **“I’m fine really, you guys don’t have to worry about me”** Nayeon said assuring the three of them.

The three just looked at her with worry but she just smiled at them.

**“I’ll tell you when I feel ill”**

The three let out a sigh and nodded in agreement

===

Jeongyeon quietly sat down inside the Doctor’s office. She was waiting for her break to finish; she looked at the cup on her hands and smiled as she remembered Nayeon’s blushed face and expression

_“Still beautiful as ever…”_

She couldn’t get rid of Nayeon’s image in her head. Her heart vigorously beats whenever she sees the woman; She placed her cup on her table and held her chest using her right hand and clenched it. She shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath to stabilize her breathing, but to no avail. The effect Nayeon had on her was really immense.

She thought that her heart has forgotten that feeling, the feeling that only Nayeon can make her feel. But she was wrong. It was still there, it was just dormant because she haven’t seen the woman in years, but as soon as she saw Nayeon for the first time after years, her heart automatically beat for that woman.

She removed her hand on her chest and rested her chin in her left hand.

She asked herself, her heart and her brain

_“Why?”_

After all those tears that she shed. It’s still Nayeon, after those sleepless nights, after all those pain. It was still her. Her heart still beats for the same person, only for Im Nayeon.

_“Im Nayeon… You’re the only person who can make me feel like this… Why do you have that kind of effect on me?”_

===

November 1, 2011

_“I should’ve ran… That was so stupid of me… Why didn’t I leave?”_

Jeongyeon sat on the floor of her room and leaned on her door. Her hands were shaking so much from the mix of emotions she’s feeling. She slowly hugged her knees and cried as loud as she can since no one could hear her inside that big empty house anyway.

She sobbed as loud as she can, letting all her emotions out in one go, so the next time, she wouldn’t have to cry like this.

_“I hate it… I hate this… I hate these fucking feelings! Fuck feelings!”_

The image of Jimin holding a bouquet of Red Roses and kneeling at the center of the field flashed in Jeongyeon’s head.

**“Happy Birthday to me… Fuck…”**

She was the one who was supposed to ask Nayeon out. After gathering all that courage, she had enough to ask Nayeon out. And when she thought she had the chance, that’s when fate plays a game with her.

**“It was supposed to be me…”**

**_3 hour earlier_ **

****

She stood frozen like a statue as she watched what’s happening in front of her. Nayeon and Jimin were surrounded by many people from different classes, and most of them were from Jimin’s class and his teammates from the Football team.

He was holding a bouquet of Red Roses in his hands while kneeling in front of Nayeon as if he was proposing.

**“Will you go out with me?”**

Just one sentence, and Jeongyeon felt like she was betrayed. Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes, attempting to fall.

_“Please say no… Please…”_

Jimin flashed his million dollar smile at Nayeon and gave her the puppy eyes.

**“Please?”**

He pleaded, from that the crowd cheered and chanted **_“Say Yes!”_** repeatedly, making Nayeon pressured on what to answer to the man in front of her.

She looked at Jimin with a hint of hesitation in her eyes.

**“Y-Yes…”**

Though it was soft, it was loud enough for Jeongyeon to hear, and to shatter her heart once again into tiny little pieces. The scene played in her brain like it was on a loop.

The crowd went wild on Nayeon’s answer and as well as Jimin.

The white Roses in her hands were long forgotten.

She was about to run away from that place when she heard Jimin call her name.

**“Jeongyeon!”**

She pretended not to hear him and continued to walk away, but Jimin was fast on his feet, he caught up with Jeongyeon and draped his arms over her shoulder, making Jeongyeon look at him. Her eyes traveled from his face to his other hand, which was holding Nayeon’s hands.

She playfully removed Jimin’s arms on her shoulders and looked at the tow of them; she tried her best to suppress her tears as she smiled at the two of them, looking all proud.

 **“Hey! You got a big crowd here. What happened?”** She said as she looked at Jimin and Nayeon’s hands that were intertwined.

She felt a sharp pang in her chest the longer she looks at it so she diverted her attention at the two, but it just made the pain in her chest worse.

 **“Wh—You didn’t see my big confession?!”** Jimin asked her, she just shrugged at him so Jimin lifeter her hands that were holding Nayeon’s and kissed it, making the latter blush.

Jeongyeon gritted her teeth as she hide the pain in a bright smile

 **“Yeah…”** She lied, she saw everything, it was imprinted in her brain. “ **So I assume, you two are now officially dating?”** She asked and faked another smile

 **“Yep!”** Jimin said cheerfully.

 **“I didn’t know you were asking me about advices to get Nayeon to say yes to you… If I had known that you were crazy about her, I should’ve prevented it.”** She said in a joking manner, but if she had known that. She would’ve confessed to Nayeon earlier.

**“Excuse Me! I’m more that qualified to be her partner! She’s in good hands you know!”**

The two were bickering like Nayeon wasn’t there.

**“And I wanted—“**

**“Congrats to the two of you…”** She said and gave them a genuine smile, even though it hurts, it’s good to see her two best friends happy. A smile that hid the bitterness and sadness that was enveloping her body.

She smiled despite the fact that she was slowly dying inside.

She lightly tapped Jimin’s shoulder and then looked at Nayeon whose eyes was fixated on her. She patted the latter’s head and smiled.

 **“Congrats, you got your crush… I’m… I’m happy for you…”** She tried to smile brightly at Nayeon, but the bitterness was slowly taking over her body.

The words she spoke was sincere, but it doesn’t negate the fact that

_“It stings…”_

Jimin smiled at Jeongyeon, as he can see in the latter’s eyes that she was sincere. He then noticed that Jeongyeon was holding a Bouquet of White Roses in her hands.

 **“What are these for?”** He asked and tried to snatch the flowers from Jeongyeon’s hands but the latter was quick to swat his hands away.

 **“Ah these? I just saw it and thought that I’d bring it to my mom later”** She lied again. But since it has come to this, she plans on visiting her mom later.

 **“Oh, I thought someone already captured your heart!”** Jimin said and smiled mischievously

**“You’re talking nonsense”**

The next words that came out of Jimin’s lips were just static noise to Jeongyeon, she was too focused on how she would get out and escape that place.

 **“Anyway, Jimin… take care of her. She’s worth the catch…”** She said as she took a glance at Nayeon. She noticed that there was a hint of sadness in the latter’s eyes but she just shrugged it off. What’s done is done…

 **“I’ll take care of her and cherish her forever…”** He said proudly

**“Good, I’ll be leaving…”**

Jeongyeon was about to walk away when she felt a tug on her sleeves.

 **“W-Where are you going?”** Nayeon asked, Jeongyeon just looked at her and smiled bitterly.

She thought that she had some chance with Nayeon, she thought that Nayeon was reciprocating the feelings she had, but she thought wrong… It was all just her wishful thinking.

**“Are you okay Jeong?”**

**“Of course! Why would I be not okay?”** She said and gave them a bright smile **“Then, I’ll be going…”** She said and turned her back on them but Jimin stopped her and held her by the shoulder.

**“Where are you going? We’re Celebrating your birthday and our—“**

**“I have to go…”** Jeongyeon said with conviction

 **“Jeez! Is that urgent?”** Jimin asked, Jeongyeon just looked at him with dead shot eyes.

 **“I have to fix something and it’s very urgent”** She said as an excuse

**“For real? Can’t you celebrate with us first before doing that?” Is it more important than us?”**

Jeongyeon paused and thought of the question again…

_“What do I even have to fix?”_

She looked at Seju and then smiled bitterly

**“Jeong?”**

**“Something broken…”**

**“huh?”**

**“I have to fix something broken”**

With that she turned her back on them once again.

_“Yeah, I have to fix my heart…”_

She have to fix her heart that has been shattered to a million pieces. She doesn’t know If the two noticed but she was itching to get out of that place. She wanted to be alone.

She ran away with the white roses still in her hands, until she found herself inside the gymnasium. She looked around to see if there were any people inside the gym but it was empty. Balls from the volleyball practice were still scattered on the floor.

She felt something heavy in her chest.

**“AHHHHH!”**

She tried to shout countless of times but it seems like the heavy feeling in her chest was still there, so she decided to lay down on the floor in the middle of the gym and stared at the ceiling.

_“Why did I have to fall for my best friend?”_

She thought of the things that she and Nayeon has done for the past years that they were friends, there was nothing special about it, they treated each other as friends, but eventually she found herself falling for the woman, she doesn’t even know when or how it started, all she knew was she saw Nayeon in a different light from before.

She wasn’t angry at Nayeon but at herself. She angry because she let herself feel those rollercoaster of emotions, she let herself expect something, even though she knew that even in a million lifetime it wouldn’t happen.

Questions were running through her head.

Why her? Why not other people? Why does she have to like someone who she knows can’t like her back? Why does she have to cry for a person who doesn’t even care about what she feels? Why does she keeps waiting for a person who she knows would never come? Why does she keep looking at a person that can’t even see her?

**“Why?”**

She shut her eyes closed as she place her hand on her chest and clenched her shirt

**“I thought I had a chance…”**

She was wrong… She was delusional for thinking that she had a chance, because in the first place she wasn’t even in the picture.

While trying to calm her nerves she remembered a quote she read from a book.

_“The worst kind of pain is when you’re smiling, just to stop the tears from falling”_

She chuckled bitterly.

She stayed like that for a few more minutes and when she felt like she was okay she decided to get up and leave the place, she wanted to talk to her mother.

She left the white rose in the middle of the Gym and walked out of the place.

===

Finally it was Mina’s day off, after a long hour at work she finally got home, and just as before she’s planning on staying in her and Nayeon’s shared apartment.

She lay on her bed quietly and bought out her phone from her pocket, playing some games really calms her.

After a few hours of playing she decided to change her pace and read a book. She got up from her bed and went to a bookshelf in her room to pick a book.

While picking a book she saw a familiar bookmark between one of her books. She automatically smiled as she saw the first bookmark she made.

**“White roses represent purity, innocence and…”**

She smiled bitterly as she reminisce her memories

**“And Young Love…”**

**Author's Note:**

> Acute Myocardial Infarction is the Medical Term for Heart Attack
> 
> Coronary angiography is a procedure that uses contrast dye, usually containing iodine, and x ray pictures to detect blockages in the coronary arteries that are caused by plaque buildup
> 
> A stent is a tiny tube that your doctor can insert into a blocked passageway to keep it open
> 
> Cardiac contractility can be defined as the tension developed and velocity of shortening (i.e., the “strength” of contraction) of myocardial fibers at a given preload and afterload
> 
> Coronary artery bypass surgery, also known as coronary artery bypass graft surgery, and colloquially heart bypass or bypass surgery, is a surgical procedure to restore normal blood flow to an obstructed coronary artery.


End file.
